Possessive Infatuation
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Grimmjow had promised that he would be back to claim him as his. So, Ichigo waited. Just when he had given up on the teal haired Arrancar, the man jumped through the teen's bedroom window. Does Grimmjow keep his promise?


Possessive Infatuation

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. The beginning of this story is stupid, but it gets better, I promise. And it should be obvious that I do not own Bleach._

He shivered. The breeze that blew in from his open window was chilly, but he absolutely had to keep the window open. Just in case _he _came.

He had been waiting for the teal haired man for days now. He was infatuated with him. He sighed. Shaking bright orange hair out of his chocolate eyes, he leaned against the window sill and waited, remembering the promise that the Arrancar had made.

_Ichigo was snuggled close to him, waiting for the sounds of fighting to die down. Grimmjow pulled him closer and whispered, "Soon, Ichigo," he said, placing a chaste kiss on the Soul Reaper's lips. "I'll be back to claim you as mine." He had then disappeared back home to Hueco Mundo. _

Ichigo had shivered with anticipation and promised to keep his window open. However, it had been almost a week, and Ichigo had started to lose hope. His watch alarm beeped 1:00 AM, and he was just about to give up and crawl under the sheets when he sensed something.

Now, everyone knew that the orange haired Soul Reaper wasn't the best at sensing spiritual pressure, but his senses were strained for any trace of the teal haired, battle loving Arrancar. His eyes lit up when he felt the whoosh of air and saw blur of color that signaled the arrival of his newest infatuation. He crawled to the furthest corner of his bed to allow the Arranar to leap through his window.

"Grimm," the younger boy breathed out in stunned excitement, staring up into the blue pools of the other male's eyes.

Those pools of blue danced with amusement. "Don't look so shocked," Grimmjow said, moving closer to the slightly stunned boy. "I told you I'd come."

Ichigo scooted closer, reaching out to pull the other man toward him. "It's just that- It took so long. I thought you had forgotten."

Grimmjow settled next to his newest addiction. He laced their fingers together and said, "I'm sorry. I had to sneak away from the others. I needed to wait until Aizen and the others were completely absorbed in planning the war."

He buried his nose into the blue-green tendrils of Grimmjow's hair, inhaling his scent. The man smelled like apples and rain. "I'm glad you're here, Grimm," Ichigo mumbled.

Grimmjow smirked, cupping Ichigo's smooth, slightly tan face in his hands and pulling soft lips to rough ones in a tender, passion-filled kiss. Electricity coursed through him as their lips connected. His skin was instantly aflame with passion, and he ran his fingers through the spiky orange hair, loving the softness.

Ichigo tilted his head and opened his mouth to allow Grimmjow's tongue inside. As the warm appendage explored the hot cavity, the orange haired boy's fingers danced from Grimmjow's perfectly styled hair to map the contours of the other man's face. He ran his thumbs across the other's temples, along his prominent cheekbones, along the outline of green that ran underneath those blue eyes, and finally traced the outline of the partial Hollow mask that adorned his face. His skin was on fire. He was instantly filled with hunger for the man before him. He pushed his tongue deeper into the other's willing mouth, winning the fight for dominance.

Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo overpowered him He sank willingly into the soft mattress of the teen's bed as firm hands pushed him backwards. He sighed in content as nimble fingers removed the uniform worn by all followers of Aizen's army.

Ichigo removed every trace of clothing from the intoxicated Arranar. He trailed his fingers to the hole in Grimmjow's chest. He traced the perimeter lazily. The hole was just one of the many things that fascinated him. He couldn't understand how Grimmjow could be so warm and alive when a huge hole existed where his heart should be.

"Ichi," Grimmjow moaned, writhing with pleasure. "You have no idea how good that feels." He loved the feel of the boy's fingers dancing around the edges of the hole in his chest. Those fingers moved downwards, leaving pools of warmth wherever they touched.

He trailed his fingers to the other man's navel, circling his belly button while bringing his mouth down to place hot kisses on the path his fingers had taken. Once he got to the hole in Grimmjow's chest, his tongue poked out to lap at it.

A shiver of pure ecstasy shot down his spine, and fire pooled in his stomach. His arousal pressed painfully against the other male's leg, begging for some form of attention. He felt an equally growing arousal stirring in the pants of his lover. He smirked.

Ichigo noticed his lover's arousal before he noticed his own. He slid back up the man's body, grinding his member against the other man's as he did so, causing both of them to twitch at the contact. A flood of heat shot through his veins and settled in his stomach. A knot formed along with the heat, and he knew the teal haired man beneath him knew just how to take care of it.

The grind against his member was too much. His senses fogged with pleasure, and he grabbed the willing Soul Reaper roughly and stripped him of his clothing. He rummaged in the folds of his uniform, which had been tossed carelessly on the floor, for the tube of lubrication which he desperately needed. Once it was in his grasp, he applied a generous amount to his index and middle finger, sliding both digits roughly into the boy at once and scissoring his enterance.

Ichigo hissed as two fingers were roughly inserted into his opening. The hiss of pain earned him the comfort of Grimmjow's lips on his. He instantly forgot everything as the other man found a spot that made him feel nothing but pleasure and turned his world a lovely shade of white. "Grimm! Do that again," he begged.

Grimmjow smirked. "There's no time for that, Ichi my love," he said. "But you'll love this next part." With that statement, he positioned the dripping head of his member at the younger boy's enterance and thrust deeply into him.

Intense pain shot down his spine. Even with the hasty preparation, the pain hadn't been dulled as Grimmjow claimed him as his. He felt a pause; the slightly older male was waiting, giving the boy time to adjust.

Grimmjow waited, tossing strands of hair from his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have fully sheathed himself inside of the boy, but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to make him his. "I'm sorry, Ichi. I'm a bit too possessive." That gruff yet warm voice soothed.

"I-It's okay. Go ahead," he said taking a deep breath.

Grimmjow pulled almost all the way out of the tight opening before thrusting slowly back in. On the third thrust, he angled himself so that he hit that special spot, that tiny cluster of nerves that his fingers had struck before.

The sensation of Grimmjow's hard member striking his prostate was _very_ different from the way his fingers had stroked it. He screamed with pleasure, the knot in the pit of his stomach quivering. He latched onto his headboard to support himself. He felt as if he were about to tumble into oblivion.

Grimmjow dug his nails into the boys tan hips. The sensation he felt when he stimulated the boy's prostate caused him to see stars. He had never gotten so much pleasure from giving someone else pleasure before. At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer. In the ultimate symbol of possessiveness, he flipped the dazed boy onto his back, bringing his legs to rest on his shoulders.

Through the haze of an orgasm, Ichigo managed a smile. "Vanilla," was all he could gasp out as a scream escaped his throat and he brought a hand up to weave into teal locks. The fiery pit in his stomach raged as the knot started to unwind.

Grimmjow moaned, rolling his hips as he began to thrust deeper into the delectable berry beneath him. Ichigo arched his back and fisted his hair as Grimmjow made several quick jabs at his prostate. He felt the congealed mass of heat in his stomach quiver. He was on the brink of climax. The edges of the hole in his chest tingled as Ichigo's fingers, which had unwound from his hair, traced it.

Grimmjow dove deeper into him, his muscled stomach rubbing against his hard member with each thrust. With a large intake of breath, the boy grabbed onto his lover's hips as he released his seed, covering Grimmjow's stomach. "Ah, Grimmjow," he shrieked as he rode out the intense waves of his orgasm.

He braced himself, feeling Ichigo's inner walls clamp down on his hard member and feeling the hot explosion of his arousal seep onto his stomach sent Grimmjow tumbling into a world of white. It was shocking; he had always thought his first orgasm with Ichigo would surely send him into a world of orange. "Oh, God yes, Ichigo!" That was the last coherent sentence he formed before tumbling completely into the world of white.

Sometime later, as the sky was changing to a lighter shade of dark blue, and moon beams danced across Ichigo's bedroom floor, the two newly established lovers cuddled close together. Ichigo snuggled deeper into the secure embrace of Grimmjow, eyelids fluttering sleepily. Grimmjow's dexterous fingers pushed bright orange hair into strange positions.

"Ichi?" A gruff voice whispered, not wanting to wake the boy if he had floated into the comforts of sleep.

"Hmm?" Came the sleep slurred response.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. Y'know, with my fit of possessiveness. It's just that I was so eager to make you mine…" he trailed off.

"I've always been yours," Ichigo muttered, chocolate brown eyes locking onto ocean blue ones.

It was so very cliché. However, it was the sweetest thing Grimmjow had ever heard, and the truest thing Ichigo had ever uttered. Placing a tender kiss on the Soul Reaper's lips, the Arranar snuggled deeper into the covers, clinging tighter to the boy in his arms. He then joined Ichigo in the soothing embrace of sleep.

_**The End!**_


End file.
